Perdido en el bosque
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Dipper camina, intentando encontrar a su tío o el camino a su casa pero en el camino termina ayudando a alguien que no es lo que aparenta ser y solo una pregunta rondara por su mente: ¿Es amiga o enemiga? (No se me ocurrió otro titulo, ¡perdón!...Denme una oportunidad, por favor)
1. Un sollozo en es bosque

**Mica: ¡Holis! Sinceramente, no sé qué es esto pero se me ha venido a la mente y he querido escribirlo. Espero que les guste (^_^). Gravity Falls no me pertenece, solo Ángela es mía (XD). Los quiero gente, recuerden dejar comentarios y ¡adiós!**

 **PS: Perdóneme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. También recuerde que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas**

 **PS-2: Tengo pensado hacer un extra pero eso dependerá de sus comentarios**

* * *

-No puedo creer que perdí al tío Ford de vista- gruño Dipper Pines sin dejar de caminar. Se detuvo por un momento y miro a su alrededor, gruñendo al ver la cruz tallada en uno de los arboles cercanos ¡Ni siquiera había traído su Wakie-Tokie para hablar con su hermana! Dejo escapar un ligero grito de desesperación, revolviéndose el cabello con algo de fuerza. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando sin siquiera poder llegar a alguna parte más que al camino ya recorrido. –¡No estoy llegando a ningún lado!- con el seño fruncido, agarro su gorra tirada en el piso por causa de su desesperación y se la puso nuevamente, dispuesto a seguir su camino pero unos sollozos lo detuvieron. Con curiosidad empezó a caminar, escuchando como los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Pronto pudo encontrar la fuente: en medio de la nada había una niña llorando, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cara escondida. –Oye, ¿estás…?- se calló al verla sobresaltarse, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con miedo. A simple vista parecía ser ligeramente más pequeña que él, quizás de su misma edad, tenía unos brillantes ojos celestes, sobresaliendo gracias a su cabello negro y tranzado, con algunas ramas y hojas. Pudo notar unas marcas muy raras cubriendo sus brazos, junto con algunos moretones, rasguños y cortes en la piel expuesta. –¿Estás bien?-

-¡Sí!...digo…he…- con nerviosismo se sentó bien en su lugar. Con un ligero movimiento, paso su tranza por sobre uno de sus hombros, jugueteando con los mechones y las hojas. –Estoy bien…gracias- le sonrío ligeramente.

-¿Segura?- enarco ligeramente una ceja, viéndola asentir rápidamente. –Muy bien…si tu lo dices- se acerco unos pasos más, acuclillándose a su lado. –Mi nombre es Dipper, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Ángela…- lo miro con curiosidad. –¿Qué haces aquí, Dipper?-

-Vine con mi tío…y me perdí- se rio con nerviosismo. –¿Y tú? No creo que deberías estar aquí-

-Alguien me dejo aquí…- desvió la mirada. –…pero me duelen mucho las piernas y no pude irme. No muchas personas pasan por el bosque, así que llevo un buen rato aquí-

-Ya veo- se levanto y miro a los lados, para después mirarla nuevamente. –Yo pedo llevarte hasta tu destino y luego seguir buscando a mi tío-

-¿En serio?- Dipper asintió con una ligara sonrisa. -¡Muchísimas gracias!- él se agacho frente a ella, dejándola subirse a su espalda. Una vez que ella estuvo bien posicionada, le agarro bien las piernas y se levanto con cuidado. –¿Puedes llevarme a un lugar con agua?-

-Claro…creo que hay un lugar cerca de aquí- empezó a caminar. –Y dime…¿Quién te dejo así?- pregunto para romper el silencio.

-Alguien que no me quiere mucho- se rio ella. –Eres el primero que se acerca a ayudarme- comento mirando a su alrededor. –Muchas gracias por eso…y perdona que te hayas tenido que desviar de tu búsqueda-

-No hay problema- Dipper no pudo evitar reírse. –Llevaba un buen tiempo caminado y sin encontrar nada- ella enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada. El camino fue tranquilo, lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos de la naturaleza. Pronto, el castaño pudo notar a lo lejos su destino. –¡Mira! Ya llegamos- se detuvo y la dejo sentada sobre una piedra. Respiro profundo, sintiendo una inexplicable paz.

-Oye Dipper…- se volteo hacia ella, observando cómo se acercaba con cuidado al agua. –…has visto cosas extrañas en este pueblo, ¿verdad?- metió los pies en el agua y se sentó en el borde.

-¿Cosas como que?- se hizo el tonto, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Fingió no saber nada y miro para cualquier lado, aparentando estar tranquilo.

-Ho tu sabes…- se encogió de hombros. –Nomos, zombis, objetos mágicos…demonios, etc. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Dipper trajo saliva, sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta. Ángela se levanto y se adentro un poco más al agua, el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-¡¿Tu también lo has visto?!- se emociono sin poder evitarlo.

-Por supuesto que los he visto- ella se rio, dando otro paso. El agua llegándole a la cadera. –Hay que ser muy siego para no notar las cosas sobrenaturales de este pueblo…- Dipper se tenso cuando esos orbes celestes se enfocaron en él: de sus ojos salían llamas de color violetas. –…¿verdad que si?- Dipper retrocedió un paso, observando como ella se hundía completamente en el agua.

-T-Tengo que encontrar al tío Ford- con ese pensamiento se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr pero no pudo irse muy legos, ya que una energía violeta le rodeo el cuerpo y lo alzo. Lucho para soltarse pero era inútil.

-Ho vamos pequeño…no te hare nada- frente a él apareció ella: era mucho más alta, las heridas y la basura que antes tenía desapareció. Sus ropas sucias fueron reemplazadas con un vestido de multicolores. –Tranquilo Dipper, no te hare daño- le sonrío para intentar calmarlo.

-¡¿Entonces por qué sigo flotando?!- se removió con brusquedad pero sus pies no tocaban el piso.

-Porque los he seguido a ti y a tu hermana desde que llegaron a Gravity Falls…- se cruzo de brazos. –…y se perfectamente que te irás sin escucharme si te suelto- Dipper se cruzo de brazos y desvió la vista. –¡Hay, eres tan tierno!- la gorra del chico floto fuera de su lugar.

-¡N-No soy tierno!- la miro de frente, notando lo cerca que estaba. –¿Q-Q-Que haces?- se puso nervioso al sentir unas manos cálidas y suaves en sus mejillas. Su sonrojo aumento cuando Ángela deposito un beso en su frente, justo sobre su marca de nacimiento. –¡He-ey!- se soltó del agarre, sintiéndose avergonzado y con la cara ardiendo. Su libertad duro muy poco, ya que unos brazos lo rodearon rápidamente. –S-Suéltame…- murmuro lentamente. Aun cuando ella le dijo que no le haría nada, desconfiaba de ella.

-Tranquilo…- Ángela poso una de sus manos en la espalada del chico, mientras que la otra se dirigía a los cabellos castaños del menor, enterrando sus dedos ahí y acariciándole el cuero cabelludo. –Soy amiga…no enemiga- Dipper sintió cansancio de la nada. Una calidez desconocida recorría su cuerpo y adormecía su mente. Intento permanecer despierto pero el cansancio repentino lo abrazaba con fuerza, logrando que sus parpados se cerraran y cayera en brazos de Morfeo.

 ** _… … … …_**

-…pper…ipper…¡Dipper!- el chico abrió de golpe los ojos, sentándose y mirando a frenéticamente a su alrededor. Estaba en la cabaña del misterio, en su habitación, con su gemela al lado. –¿Estás bien?- le extendió un vaso con agua.

-Si…gracias- tomo lentamente el líquido, sintiendo la mirada de Mabel sobre su persona. –¿Cómo…como llegue aquí?- estaba confundido, recordaba haberse encontrado con alguien, luego que un cansancio repentino lo inundo y después nada.

-El tío Ford te trajo. Dijo que te encontró en medio del bosque totalmente dormido- se rio de la cara de confusión de su hermano.

-Ya veo- murmuro rascándose la nuca. Aun podía sentir una mano acariciándole con tranquilidad el cuero cabelludo.

-¡Cambia esa cara hermano!- le golpe el hombro, recibiendo un reclamo del castaño. –Wendy y yo vamos a estar en la terraza lanzándole globos de agua a la gente, ¿vienes?- le sonrío enormemente, mostrando su contagiosa alegría y sus aparatos.

-Claro- sonrío emocionado, sintiendo su corazón palpitar al escuchar aquel nombre. –Solo déjame ir al baño y las alcanzo-

-¡Por supuesto!- con su dedo índice le toco la nariz, dejando escapar un ligero "¡Bop!". –¡No te tardes Dipper!- salió corriendo de la habitación rápidamente. El castaño no pudo evitar reírse, su hermana era inigualable. Se levanto lentamente y agarrando su gorra, se dirigió al baño.

-¿Habrá…habrá sido tan solo un sueño?- se miro al espejo un momento, recordando unas manos cálidas posarse en sus mejillas. Si aquello había sido un sueño, fue demasía real para su gusto. Suspiro mientras salía del baño y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco, deteniéndose de golpe al sentir algo dentro. Lo saco, encontrándose con un papel perfectamente doblado. Una nota…escrita con una hermosa letra de color violeta.

 _¡Hola Dipper! Lamento haberte dejado dormido pero era la única manera de que Ford te encontrara sin sospechar nada. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero eso lo arreglaremos después. También sé que te encantan los misterios, así que detrás de esta hoja te dejare una pequeña pista sobre lo que realmente soy. Cuando tengas una idea de lo que significa, nos volveremos a ver y ahí si tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras. Recuérdalo, piensa bien y tomate tu tiempo. Se despide, Ángela_

 _PS: Te agradecería si no le cuentes de mi a tus tíos…créeme, sé lo que yo te dijo._

 _PS-2: No importa cuánto mires esos diarios, jamás encontraras información sobre mí, así que tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo ¡Diviértete!_

Dipper parpadeo, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro lentamente ¡Sabia que no era un simple sueño! Le dio vuelta a la hoja, enarcando una ceja ante la imagen: un par de alar estaba dibujadas ahí y a su alrededor había un circulo, el mismo que rodeaba al demonio triangular en el diario.

-¡Hermano!- se sobresalto ante el grito. –¡¿Vendrás o no?!-

-¡Ahí voy!- miro una vez el dibujo, para después meterlo dentro del diario y guardarlo en un cajón. Salió de la habitación corriendo…sea lo que sea que significara aquel dibujo, lo averiguaría en otro momento.

 _ **… …¿Fin?… …**_

No muy lejos de ahí, flotando sobre el bosque, había una figura flotando con tranquilidad.

-Esto será muy entretenido- se rio ligeramente, observando cómo los gemelos se divertían junto a la pelirroja. –Veamos si averiguas quien soy…Dipper- unas llamas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Su vista, de pronto, se fijo en una zona del bosque y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí. La luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de las llamas azules y violetas que salieron del lugar, y una risa escalofriante fue lo que lleno el silencio de aquella noche.


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta! He traído un segundo capítulo de esta historia y muy pronto habrá un tercero. Por favor dejen comentarios y recuerden perdonarme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Cuídense mi gente, los quiero y ¡adiós!**

* * *

-¡Ash!- Dipper no pudo evitar tirar su lápiz, el cual choco contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación. Se despeino con algo de enojo, mandando su gorra directamente al piso. Llevaba unos cuantos días intentando descifrar ese dibujo pero nada se le venía a la mente.

-¡Hola Dipper! ¿Has visto a Pato?- pregunto Mabel entrando de golpe a la habitación, agachándose para ver debajo de la cama. Su suéter era gris, con un corazón rojo y con las palabras "Love" escrito dentro en color blanco. –¿Dipper?- se extraño al no recibir respuesta. Se levanto y se le acerco con preocupación. –¿Estás bien?-

-¡Ahora no Mabel!- le grito al sentir su mano en su espalda. Se arrepintió rápidamente al ver la expresión mal disimulada de dolor de su hermana. –N-No, eso no…espera- se levanto rápidamente, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro. –Lo siento Mabel, no fue mi intención- la abrazo con cariño, sintiéndose mal por ella.

-Está bien hermano- ella le sonreía enormemente, como si nada hubiera pasado y eso alivio la mente del chico. –Pero en serio dime qué te pasa, has actuado muy raro últimamente-

-Pues…- miro de reojo el dibujo, para después agarrarlo y mostrárselo a su gemela. –Y-Yo…bueno…encontré esto hace unos días y me tiene intrigado- ella agarro el papel para mirarlo más de cerca. –No he encontrado nada parecido en ninguno de los diarios pero tengo curiosidad de saber que significa- Mabel hizo una mueca, sabía que su hermano estaba deprimido por no poder encontrarle el significado a un dibujo.

-Pues…- miro la imagen una vez más, pensando en que decirle. -…¡parecen alas de un ángel!- comento con una gran sonrisa. Dipper se le quedo mirando con asombro, ¡eso no se le había cruzado por la cabeza!

-¡MABEL!- el grito de Stan rompió el silencio momentáneo que inundaba la habitación. –¡Tu cerdo se escapo!-

-¡Hay no! ¡Pato!- soltó la hoja y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta. –¡Lo siento Dipper, espero que te haya servido mi comentario!- exclamo antes de desaparecer de la vista de su hermano, quien se mantuvo pensativo.

-¿Un…ángel?- levanto el dibujo, mirándolo con atención. –¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?…Puede ser una posibilidad-

-Oye Dipper…- oculto la hoja tras su espalda y levanto la vista de golpe, encontrándose con Ford. –Te necesito ahora mismo en el laboratorio-

-¡Por supuesto!- corrió tras su tío, antes doblando cuidadosamente el papel para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Se tomaría un descanso de aquel dibujo para ayudar a su tío.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Pato!- Mabel miro hacia todos lados pero no podía ver a su querido chanchito. Siguió corriendo por el pueblo, esquivando rápidamente a la gente que se le cruzaba por el camino pero en una de esas, choco contra alguien y termino de trasero al suelo. –Auch…- se quejo.

-Lo lamento muchísimo- la castaña alzo la vista, encontrando una meno extendida para ayudarla a levantarse. Había chocado contra una chica de su misma estatura, de ojos y cabello negros, este atado en una coleta alta. Tenía zapatillas, unos shorts de jean y una remera con estampados de flores. –Lo siento, no mire por donde iba- se volvió a disculpar una vez que estuvo de pie.

-Tranquila, fue mi culpa- se rio Mabel, olvidándose por un momento la razón de su choque. –Soy muy distraída-

-Igual que yo- la chica se rio. –Soy Tania, un gusto- se presento con una sonrisa.

-Soy Mabel- justo en eso, la imagen de su cerdito se le vino a la mente. -¿Has visto al cerdito más lindo del mundo por aquí?- pregunto muy preocupada.

-¿Un cerdito?- se quedo pensativa. -¿Puede ser el que está por ahí, comiendo basura?- señalo hacia un lado: ahí estaba, su cerdito Pato con la cara metida en el pote de basura, hurgando ahí y haciendo un desastre.

-¡Pato!- corrió hacia él pero el animalito paso por entre medio de sus piernas y salió corriendo. Tania intento atraparlo pero termino de pecho al piso.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- le agarro la mano, echando a correr tras su mascota. Tania estaba sorprendida, le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo a la castaña. Corrieron hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña del misterio. -¿Por dónde habrá ido?-

-¡Ahí esta!- el cerdito estaba cerca del bosque, mirando a su alrededor como si nada pasase. Dieron un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose al ver como unas especies de lianas salían del bosque y se enroscaban alrededor de Pato. Lo arrastro hacia el bosque ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de ellas. –Se…se lo llevo…- parpadeo sorprendida.

-¡Pato! ¡No te angusties, mama ira por ti!- corrió hacia allí sin esperar ni un segundo.

-¡Mabel, espera!- corrió tras ella. Logro empujarla para evitar que esas cosas la agarrasen pero trajo sus consecuencias. –¡Ha!- enterró sus dedos en la tierra para evitar ser arrastrada hacia el bosque pero aquellas cosas eran más fuertes. Mabel se levanto rápidamente y corrió a ayudarla, agarrándola de las manos y empezando a tironear. De un momento a otro, sus manos se resbalaron y Tania, dejando escapar un grito, fue absorbida por la oscuridad del bosque.

-¡No!- Mabel cayó al suelo y empezó a retroceder cuando aquella cosas volvieron a salir, acercándose a ella. Intento pararse pero sus piernas se vieron atrapadas. Intento gritar el nombre de su hermano pero una de esas cosas le tapo la boca y no se lo permitió. Pronto, ella también fue arrastrada.

 ** _… … … …_**

Mabel abrió lentamente los ojos e intento mover los brazos pero estos se encontraban atrapados: su cuerpo era rodeado por aquella cosa que los había arrastrado al bosque.

-¡Pato!- sonrío al verlo acercarse a ella, totalmente sano y sin un solo rasguño. El cerdo simplemente empezó morder lo que la mantenía presa, liberándola en pocos segundos. –Que alegría que estés bien…- lo abrazo con cariño pero de repente, un ruido se escucho de la nada. Ella retrocedió un paso, aferrándose firmemente a su mascota y preparándose para correr.

-Agh…¿M-Mabel?- de entre las plantas pudo ver a aquella chica que la había ayudado.

-¡Tania!- soltó a su mascota y la ayudo a salir de su pequeña prisión de plantas. –¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, un poco cansada pero bien- se sacudió el polvo que tenía sobre su persona, para después mirar a la castaña. –No estás herida, ¿verdad?- ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí…y rápido- le agarro la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Pato iba tras su dueña, mirando a su alrededor pero un ruido lo asusto, causando que saliera corriendo.

-¡Pato, vuelve aquí!- Mabel estaba por ir tras él pero Tania la detuvo al ver una gran figura. La chica se desespero al ver que su cerdito querido se dirigía rápidamente a aquella criatura.

-N-No lo quiere a él…- murmuro al ver que aquella bestia dejaba pasar de largo al pequeño animal, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. –N-Nos quiere a nosotras…- retrocedieron lentamente. La criatura seguía avanzando, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

-V-Vámonos Tania- murmuro Mabel, tironeando ligeramente del brazo de la mencionada. Ella no podía sacarle la vista de encima, quería identificar a la criatura.

-Gremnomo…- lo reconoció en cuanto estuvo a la luz del sol. –¡Corre!- reacciono rápido y, agarrando la mano de Mabel, salió corriendo hacia la dirección contraria. Escucharon el rugido de la bestia y pronto tuvieron que esquivar las espinas mortales que les lanzo. Solo deseaban salir de eso con vida.

 ** _… … … …_**

Mientras tanto, Dipper escuchaba con atención a su tío, quien hablaba de sus investigaciones y aventuras. El asunto del dibujo quedo muy dentro de su mente, en un pequeño rincón que después revisaría. De pronto, la voz de Ford se le hizo lejana. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de las pezuñas y los chillidos de un cerdo…el cerdito de su hermana. Agito la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, prestándole nuevamente la atención al autor de los diarios, lo logro…pero solo unos minutos: una escalofrió, seguido de una profunda angustia fue lo siguiente que sintió y eso significaba solo una cosa.

-Dipper, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Stanford al verlo levantarse con una mueca de preocupación.

-Mi hermana esta en problemas…- agarro su fiel mochila, colocando un par de cosas dentro. –…tengo que encontrarla-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-No lo sé…solo…siento que algo malo le paso- se coloco la mochila en la espalda y miro a su tío, al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba la gorra con expresión seria. –Y no me importa si es una falsa alarma…prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar-

-Espera- lo detuvo antes de poder dar un paso. –Tómala, te servirá por si los atacan- le extendió un arma. Sabía perfectamente que no debería dársela a un niño pero conocía perfectamente la sensación que invadía a Dipper y no lo detendría.

-Gracias tío Ford- le sonrió y salió corriendo, pidiendo en su mente que tan solo sea una falsa alarma.

 ** _… … … …_**

Mabel dejo escapar un grito de terror puro, intentando liberarse de la mano que la aprisionaba y la alzaba en el aire.

-¡No lo mires a los ojos, Mabel!- le grito Tania, observando cómo su amiga cerraba fuertemente los ojos y seguía luchando para soltarse. Miro hacia todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar una solución pero no encontraba nada. –No puedo dejar que le haga daño- pensó mirándose las manos, para después fruncir el seño. Cerró los puños y miro a la bestia pero antes de poder hacer algo, un rayo rojizo golpeo la mano del Gremnomo, ocasionando que soltara a la chica y rugiera de dolor.

-¡Mabel!- un chico salió de entre las plantas, corriendo rápidamente hacia la mencionada. –¿Estás bien?- ella no respondió, solamente se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido…- Dipper pardeo un momento, para después sonreír y devolverle el abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!- se separaron de golpe, viendo con miedo como aquella bestia se le acercaba un poco. Dipper frunció el seño, posicionando a su hermana detrás de él y preparándose para dispararle pero una piedra se estrello de lleno contra la frente del monstruo. –¡Oye tonto, estoy aquí!- Tania le tiro otra piedra. El Gremnomo rugió y olvidándose de los gemelos, se lanzo sobre ella. Ella lo esquivo por poco y corrió pero la bestia la envistió, posicionándose sobre ella. Ella tembló y cerró fuertemente los ojos. En cuanto la bestia le rugió en el rostro, ella dejo escapar un grito.

-Dipper…tenemos que ayudarla- murmuro Mabel. Dipper asintió y apunto con el arma pero se detuvo de golpe: un monstruo más grande apareció y agarro al Gremnomo, levantándolo como si nada y arrogándolo al otro lado del bosque.

-¡¿Los gnomos?!- se sorprendieron, viendo como el "gran gnomo" se empezaba a deshacer. Todo ellos corrieron al bosque, ocultándose en los arbustos pero el jefe se quedo ahí.

-¡Jeff!- Tania se le lanzo encima, abrazándolo con fuerza. –¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- restregó su mejilla contra la ajena.

-He-ey, su-suéltame niña- las mejillas del gnomo no tardaron mucho en volverse tan rojas con su sombrero. Intento zafarse de los brazos de la chica pero ella se negó a soltarle. –¡A-Ayúdenme, p-por favor!- estiro sus bracitos hacia los sorprendidos gemelos pero estos estaban estáticos en su lugar.

-¿L-Los conoces?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de ambos, al mismo tiempo que señalaban con la mano temblorosa a la pequeña criatura.

-He…- Tania rio nerviosa. –E-Es una larga historia- el momento incomodo se rompió cuando algo salió de un árbol cercano y agarro al gnomo. –Hey, devélamelo- frunció el seño pero pronto todos estaban atrapados.

-Son…¿tentáculos?- Dipper miro lo que lo mantenía prisionero. –¡Son los tentáculos de un Ciclopulpo!-

-¿Qué no estaba atrapado en un frasco en el laboratorio del tío Ford?- Mabel recordó que su gemelo le había contado aquel acontecimiento.

-Si- Dipper se vio siendo agitados. –P-Por eso m-me extraña que e-este aquí…- continuo mareado, una vez que la sacudida ceso.

-¿No puedes hacer algo con esto, niña?- Jeff estaba de brazos cruzados y colgado de cabeza, mostrándose bastante tranquilo.

-En seguida señor- Tania cerró los ojos momento y en cuanto los abrió, sus orbes eran celestes y llamas salía de sus ojos. En un dos por tres estaba libre, ante la atenta mirada de los gemelos. Era más alta, ahora vestía un vestido de multicolores y unas sandalias, mientras su cabello ahora estaba trenzado, llagándole a la cadera.

-¿Ángela?- el menor de los gemelos Pines la reconoció al instante.

-Hola Dipper- con un movimiento de manos, ellos se vieron liberados pero flotando con una energía violeta rodeándolos. –Te explicare esto más tarde- los posiciono detrás de ella. Algo salió de la copa de uno de los árboles y se lanzo sobre ellos pero Ángela reacciono rápido, formando un escudo alrededor de ellos. –Que cosa más fea…- murmuro Ángela sin poder evitarlo. –…y es muy agresivo- aquella cosa chocaba con fuerza sus tentáculos contra el escudo, intentando llegar a ellos. Incluso abrió su "boca" y clavo sus colmillos pero nada funcionaba.

-No lo entiendo- murmuro Dipper, sintiéndose frustrado. –El tío Ford y yo nos aseguramos de que esa cosa no pudiera salir-

-Quizá sea otro…- Mabel se encogió de hombros, hasta que su vista se fijo en la espalada de Ángela. –Dipper, Dipper, Dipper…- tironeo brusca y repetidamente la manga de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Mabel?- la miro con una ceja levantada.

-Mira, mira, mira- señalo con emoción hacia el frente. Dipper miro hacia donde señalaba, quedando sorprendido.

-Es…- en la espalda de Ángela había un dibujo, el mismo que estaba plasmado en la hoja pero un poco mas grande.

-Sigo diciendo que se parecen a las alas de un ángel…- se rio Mabel pero Dipper no quitaba la vista de ese dibujo y pudo notar como ella se tensaba.

-Esta cosa me está empezando a estresar…- murmuro Ángel, le empezaba a costar mantener el escudo arriba y aquel animal tan raro no se rendía.

-Pues distráelo…- Jeff trepo hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros. –Ponle algo para mantenerlo ocupado, deja a esos niños en su casa y después ocúpate de esta cosa- se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que tengas razón…- respiro profundo y aguanto la respiración. El escudo despareció pero antes de que el Ciclopulpo pudiera empezar a caer, ella soplo con fuerza y ocasiono que chocara contra la copa de un árbol. Ángela alzo la mano en su dirección, murmuro unas palabras en una lengua extraña y pronto las ramas del árbol se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de la criatura. Con una sonrisa de victoria, chasqueo los dedos y en un destello de luz, desaparecieron.

 ** _… … … …_**

Un destello de luz apareció de la nada y muy pronto los gemelos Pines se encontraban sentados en el piso, con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué…ha sido eso?- pregunto Dipper ligeramente mareado. Agito la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaban no muy lejos de la cabaña del misterio.

-Eso fue divertido…- se rio Mabel. Ambos se levantaron y miraron a Ángela, quine miraba al bosque con expresión seria y con el pequeño jefe de los gnomos en su hombro, escondido.

-Me tengo que ir- murmuro y dio un paso para irse pero un agarre en su mano no se lo permitió.

-No puedes irte…- hablo cuando ella lo miro. -…prometiste que me responderías si adivinaba lo que eras-

-Ya lo sé Dipper…sé que te prometí respuestas pero necesito volver con esa cosa- se libero de su agarre y se agacho, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos detrás de su cuello. –Pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, te daré todas las explicaciones que me pidas-

-¿Y cómo sabremos que volverás?- pregunto Mabel acercándose un poco.

-Porque vendré a buscar mis cosas- se saco un collar que no habían notados y se lo coloco a Dipper: la cadena era dorada y como dije tenía una preciosa piedra que brillaba de diferentes colores.

-¡Qué lindo!- Mabel sonrío al ver como Ángela le ponía una pulsera, era muy parecida al collar pero con varios dijes con diferentes formas.

-Cuídense bien- le acaricio la cabeza a la castaña. No pudo evitar abrazarla, recibiendo una ligera carcajada y unos brazos a su alrededor como respuesta. –Nos volveremos a ver- le saco la gorra al menor y beso su frente, dejando al pequeño con la mejillas rojas y con su gorra en manos. Levantándose, corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque. Dipper se quedo ahí, mirando por donde aquella chica se había ido pero la risa de su hermana, sumando al codazo que le dio en un costado, causo que se volteara hacia ella.

-¿Qué?- alzo una de sus cejas al ver como ella lo miraba con ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa. Se volvió a poner su gorra, ajustándolo bien en su lugar.

-Vaya Dipper, solo te gustan las chicas mayores- se rio ella, al mismo tiempo que le picaba con los dedos.

-¡Mabel!- grito sonrojado pero su gemela simplemente se rio y empezó a correr. El chico no perdió el tiempo y corrió tras ella.

 ** _… … … …_**

-He-ey niña, ve un poco más lento- Jeff luchaba para mantenerse en el hombro de Ángela, quien corría prácticamente por el bosque.

-No puedo- esquivo una rama. –Esa criatura no era normal, tenía algo extraño en su ojo y yo sé que es eso- se detuvo en seco, mientras una mueca de preocupación total inundaba su rostro. –Hay no…- el Ciclopulpo ya no estaba y las ramas de la copa de aquel árbol estaban rotas. –No, no, no no…¡no!- olvidándose del gnomo que estaba en su hombro, movió los brazos de manera frenética.

-¡Cariño, para!- se sujeto con fuerza del hombro de la chica pero los movientes de esta eran muy fuertes y pronto se soltó. Cayó pero no llego a tocar el piso, ya que una energía violeta lo rodeo un poco antes de choca contra el suelo. –Gracias- murmuro siendo elevando, terminando en brazos de la chica.

-Lo siento Jeff- sonrío nerviosa, para después mirar la copa del árbol. –Él esta suelto…- pensó apretando ligeramente al gnomo en sus brazos. –…me tendré que quedar cerca de esos niños-

-Oye niña…- ella bajo la cabeza, mirando a Jeff. –…vamos a casa, quiero bañarme-

-Qué pena que me dan esas ardillas- se rio ella empezando a flotar hasta la cueva donde los gnomos vivían. Jeff simplemente rodo los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.


	3. Un triste ángel caido

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! Este capítulo lo tendré que dividir en dos pero intentare subir el último lo más pronto posible. También lamento haberme tardado pero estamos a fin de año y las profes están con los pelos de punta (XD). Perdónenme por los errores pero no los puedo evitar…(si vieran mi carpeta de la escuela XD). Solo espero que este capítulo les guste, los quiero mucho mi gente y ¡adías!**

 **PS: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas.** **Tampoco se olviden de dejar comentarios, ¡por favor! ^_^**

* * *

-Hola Dipper- el mencionado se sobresalto y se volteo rápidamente, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso al ver a Wendy acercándosele con tranquilidad.

-Ho-ola Wendy- aunque la pelirroja sabia de sus sentimientos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante su presencia. –¿Cómo estás?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo.

-Aburrida- se encogió de hombros, sentándose tras la caja registradora de la cabaña del misterio. –No hay mucha gente hoy…- señalo a las pocas personas que había presentes, totalmente entretenidos en el recorrido que Stan les daba.

-Sigo diciendo que el tío Stan ve a los turistas como carteras con patas…- murmuro con una ligera sonrisa. Aun con su vista pegada a los turistas, escuchaba atento lo que la pelirroja le decía, hasta que su vista se fijo en alguien muy familiar para él. –Lo siento Wendy…- se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -…pero tengo algo que hacer- ella le sonrío, pronunciando un "no hay problema". Dipper corrió hacia una chica que miraba atenta la mercancía. Ella se rio y alzo la mano para alcanzar una esfera de nieve pero una mano salió de la nada, agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Hola- se volteo hacia el recién llegado, sonriendo en todo momento y mostrándose muy tranquila.

-Ángela…- el nombre salió solo de su boca. Ella se rio y sus ojos, antes castaños, se volvieron celestes de un momento a otro.

-Hola Dipper- se rio y pronto, se vio siendo arrastrada por el castaño.

-¡Mabel!- entro de golpe al dormitorio, encontrando a su hermana en la cama y jugando con su cerdito.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- lo miro con curiosidad, para después sonreír enormemente. -¡Ángela!- corrió hacia ella, quien se encontraba flotando en el cuarto con tranquilidad y con su aspecto original. Dipper, extrañado, miro la mano que supuestamente agarraba a la chica, dejando escapar un ligero grito al ver un brazo de plástico en su lugar.

-Me alegra verlos- bajo suavemente a Mabel, para después dejar que sus pies tocasen el suelo.

-A nosotros también- rio Mabel.

-Por cierto…- Dipper se aclaro ligeramente la garganta. –¿Qué hacías en la cabaña del misterio? Pensé que no querías que los tíos supieran de ti-

-Ho vamos cariño, estaba disfrazada- con unos ligeros destellos de luz, su apariencia cambio repetidas veces: un bebe, una niña, una adulta, una adolescente, una anciana, animales e incluso una versión masculina de sí misma, para después volver a la normalidad. –Puedo ser lo que yo quiera, incluso…- chasqueo los dedos y en cuanto el destello de luz desapareció, se vio a sí mismo. –Puedo ser tú…- hablo con la voz de Dipper, haciendo que este parpadeara ligeramente. –…o cualquier otra persona- se transformo en algunos conocidos de Gravity Falls, dejando al final a su hermana Mabel.

-¡Increíble!- ambas hablaron al unisonó.

-Impresionante…- Dipper se les quedo viendo, el tono de voz, sus expresiones, ¡incluso tenían el mismo suéter! Ambas chocaron las manos, dejando escapar una carcajada. –Entonces, ¿cómo fue que te reconocí?- Ángela volvió a su verdadera apariencia ante la pregunta.

-Es por eso que les di el collar y la pulsera- se rio ligeramente: la pulsera brillo, mientras que el collar salía de la remara del castaño y se hacía relucir, brillando, pero sin abandonar a sus portadores. –Ellos les permiten reconocerme- floto, dando una ligera vuelta en el aire. –¡Mi aura es única!-

-Wow- Mabel miro a su gemelo y a la chica: alrededor de él podía ver una energía azulina que fluía con tranquilidad, mientras que alrededor de ella había lo que parecía ser fuego de color violeta. -¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡¿De qué color es mi aura?!- pregunto emocionada, dando ligeros saltitos en su lugar.

-Rosa…- contesto al instante, notando la energía de color rosa fluyendo con energía. Mabel grito "¡me encanta ese color!", saltando con emoción por el cuarto. Agito la cabeza, notando que ya no podía ver la energía de su hermana. Ángela se rio, alzando la mano y rodeo a la menor con la energía violeta, dejándola flotando. –Un momento, nos estamos desviando del tema- se cruzo de brazos. –Quiero saber que eres realmente- ella lo miro un momento y antes de poder reaccionar, aquella energía violeta lo rodeo y lo levanto.

-Muy cierto, prometí respuestas y voy a dártelas- se recostó en el aire, fingiendo una mueca pensativa. –En primer lugar, tu hermana tenía razón: soy un ángel-

-¿Cómo es posible que haya un ángel en la tierra?- pregunto Mabel un poco sorprendida.

-Recuérdalo Mabel…todo es posible en Gravity Falls- respondió su gemelo cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ahora que lo pienso…- ambos fueron soltados, cayendo de golpe en la cama. –…¡¿por qué contárselos, si se los puedo mostrar?!- posiciono sus manos y una esfera empezó a formarse entre ella.

-Genial, ¡películas!- Mabel salió por un momento del cuarto, volviendo con una tazón de palomitas (o pororó, como lo conozcan) en una mano y una baso de gaseosa en el otro. Dipper se le quedo mirando en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado, posicionando el tazón entre ambos. –No me mires así…se que te encantan mis palomitas-

-Tienes razón- agarro un poco y se lo llevo a la boca, disfrutando de su sabor. Ángela se rio y se sentó de manera india en el aire, con la esfera brillante entre sus manos.

-Esto paso hace muchísimo años, un poco después de que Oregón se fundó. El trabajo de los ángeles es proteger a la gente de los demonios, incluyendo a los menos peligrosos…- a medida que hablaba una imagen se formaba en la esfera.

 ** _Ángela cayó al suelo, se veía cansada y herida, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida y frenética. A su alrededor no se veía nada, solamente oscuridad. A duras penas se sentó y pronto, una risa escalofriante resonó por el lugar. Con sus poderes, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, intentando encontrar al responsable de aquella risa. En un rápido movimiento, esquivo una llama azulada que se dirigía a ella._**

 ** _-¡Eres un cobarde!- grito al aire._**

 ** _-Y tú eres débil- frente a ella pudo ver un triangulo amarillo brillante algo grande, con un solo ojo, brazos, piernas y un sombrero negro. –Pobre angelito, no podrá contra mí- llamas aparecieron en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que su risa volvía a escucharse. Ángela frunció el seño y dejo ver sus alar, mientras que en sus manos aparecían llamas violáceas._**

 ** _-¡No me dejare vencer por un demonio como tú!- le lanzo sus llamas pero el triangulo flotante desapareció._**

 ** _-Eres muy ilusa, pequeña- ella se tenso y se quedo quieta, incapaz de reaccionar y moverse. –Recuerda que estas en mis dominios-_**

 ** _-¡Aléjate de mí!- se dio vuelta e intento atacarle con sus poderes pero el demonio había desaparecido._**

 ** _-Esto será genial~- se rio el triangulo, apareciendo frente a ella. –Hace mucho que no tengo una diversión como esta- Ángela frunció el seño. Pronto sus ojos brillaron y se lanzo sobre su enemigo, dispuesta a sacarlo de aquella mente. Sus manos lo traspasaron y lo perdió de vista pero se mantuvo atenta a todo. –Que tierno…será mejor que te prepares- unas manos pequeñas pero crueles se acercaron a sus alas y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Y pronto, un grito de dolor resonó en el oscuro lugar._**

La esfera quedo negra por un momento pero al poco tiempo, una nueva imagen se formo.

 ** _Jadeo ligeramente, dejándose caer cual muñeca de trapo al piso. Lagrimas surcaron por su mejillas, al mismo tiempo que un sollozo salía de su boca. Con el cuerpo temblando, se puso de costado y se abrazo a sí misma. En su espalda, acompañando a las heridas bastantes profundas, estaba grabado el dibujo de unas pequeñas alas y, en un costado, estaban las letras "B-C" encerrados en un triangulo con gorro. Escucho rudos provenientes de un arbusto cercano y eso la puso alerta. Débilmente se levanto y se alejo lentamente del lugar, tropezándose y sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más débil. En uno de sus tropiezos, se apoyo en un árbol cercano pero pronto se vio de nuevo en el piso, esta vez incapaz de levantarse. Tosió y su vista se empezó a borronear pero, antes de que su mundo se volviera negro, pudo diferenciar una figura pequeña acercándosele, seguida de varias figuras más._**

 ** _La inconsciencia se quedo, según ella, muy poco tiempo. Abrió los ojos pero su mundo seguía siendo de un color negro ahogante. Llevo instintivamente su mano a su rostro, sintiendo la textura de la tela posada sobre sus ojos. Se sentó lentamente, tanteando con sus manos el terreno a su alrededor. Su espalda le dolía horrores pero logro sentarse, llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y desatando con algo de dificultad el nudo, sacando el trozo de tela de su rostro. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una hermosa cueva, llena de piedras brillante y con la luz del sol iluminando el lugar perfectamente. Un dolor en su cuerpo la hizo gemir. Llevo su mano directamente a su pecho, notando recién las vendas que le cubrían el pecho y las demás heridas que tenia._**

 ** _-¿Pero qué…?- se miro a sí misma, notando también el hecho de que era más pequeña de lo que recordara. –Al parecer me debilite lo suficiente como para reducir de tamaño…debo tener entre 10 u 13 años humanos-_**

 ** _-Veo que has despertado- se sobresalto, observando con atención como un pequeño hombrecito con barba salía de entre las plantas. Ángela parpadeo ligeramente, un poco sorprendida por ver al recién llegado. –¿Qué?-_**

 ** _-Eres…eres muy tierno- sonrió sin poder evitarlo, observando con diversión como la pequeña criatura se sonrojaba fuertemente._**

 ** _-¡N-No soy tierno!- se acerco a ella lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron. Ángela mantuvo sus ojos sobre él, observado cómo se subía a su regazo y la miraba de frente. –¡Escúchame niña, los gnomos somos cualquier cosa menos tiernos!-_**

 ** _-Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, lo siento- se rio ligeramente, mientras que el gnomo se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba._**

 ** _-Yo soy Jack, el jefe de los gnomos- se presento, para después llevar dos de sus dedos a su boca y silbo fuertemente. Observo atenta como incontables gnomos salían de entre la maleza._**

 ** _-Ángela…- contesto, viendo como Jack se subía sobre uno de sus compañeros, quedando a la altura de ella. –¿Qué haces?- pregunto cuando sintió una pequeña y fría mano posarse en su frente. –No soy humana, no puedo enfermarme-_**

 ** _-Ya lo sé…- se bajo de su compañero. –…pero eso no tiene nada que ver, hasta las criaturas más raras pueden agarrar fiebre por causas naturales o por heridas en mal estado-_**

 ** _-Ya veo…- murmuro observando a su alrededor, riéndose ante la torpeza de algunos gnomos. Siendo un ángel, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre criaturas mitológicas o sobrenaturales e incluso las había visto pero solo a través de un espejo. No pudo evitar sonreír, quizás quedar atrapada en la tierra no sería tan malo._**

-Bill…¿te arranco las alas?- Mabel miro a la chica con tristeza. Ángela, en su forma más joven y sentada donde antes estaba el tazón, asintió con un suspiro.

-Y luego las quemo frente a mí- se encogió de hombros. –Mientras se reía, logre encontrar una salida y patearlo fuera de la mente de una niña. Fue así como termine en el bosque pero por lo menos había logrado mi objetivo-

-¿Y te quedaste todos estos años en el bosque?- pregunto Dipper con curiosidad.

-Sip y fue divertido- se rio cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. –Mientras los días pasaban, yo iba conociendo cada vez mas criaturas…hasta que un tipo sin pantalones y muy torpe llego, diciendo que fundaría un pueblo o algo así. No recuerdo bien su nombre…-

-Quetin Trembley- los gemelos recordaron al torpe presidente 8 ½ de los Estados Unidos.

-¡Ese mismo!- asintió. –Luego ese tipo desapareció pero nadie pareció darse cuenta…en fin, los años pasaron y pronto, un hombre fascinado con lo extraño apareció y rapto a uno de los gnomos-

-¡Es el tío Ford!- señalo Mabel en cuanto una imagen apareció en la esfera: se podía ver a un joven Stanford entrando al laboratorio, con la mirada pegada a unos papeles y sin prestar atención a nada.

 ** _El castaño con anteojos levanto la vista de sus notas, sobresaltándose al ver a alguien más ahí, soltando con tranquilidad a la criatura atrapada en una jaula para animales._**

 ** _-¡No lo sueltes!- Ángela lo miro fijamente, sosteniendo entre sus manos al pequeño gnomo. –Por favor, no lo dejes ir…me costó mucho atraparlo- suplico Ford. Ella enarco una ceja, abrazando al gnomo, quien no perdió tiempo y se trepo hasta su hombro, posicionándose ahí y observando al castaño con atención._**

 ** _-¿Y por qué lo quieres?- pregunto con el seño fruncido._**

 ** _-No le iba a hacer daño- negó rápidamente. –Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas-_**

 ** _-Qué extraño- se quedo pensativa. –Los únicos dos reporteros que hay en este pueblo les importa muy poco las cosas que pasan en el bosque…es más, ni siquiera son consientes de las criaturas que lo habitan- rasco distraídamente una de las mejillas del gnomo, quien disfrutaba de la acción._**

 ** _-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos- avanzo un poco y termino acercándose al ver que ella no se movía de su lugar. –Soy..he…una persona a la que le gusta investigar cosas paranormales y es por eso que me mude aquí-_**

 ** _-Ya veo- murmuro, para después sonreír. –En ese caso, secuestraste al gnomo equivocado-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañado._**

 ** _-Porque Shmebulock no sabe hablar- recibió un reclamo del mencionado, ocasionando que dejara soltar una risita nerviosa. –¡Perdón!- se rasco la nuca. –Si saben hablar pero te costaría mucho entenderlo…- Ford suspiro desanimado. –…pero yo puedo ayudarte e incluso puedo ayudarte a investigar otras criaturas-_**

 ** _-Eso sería genial…- el castaño sonrío. -…pero…¿quién eres?- pregunto la duda que tenía desde que entro._**

 ** _-Soy Ángela, soy un ángel- se presento, extendiendo su mano y fue justo en ese momento en el que Ford se dio cuenta de que ella flotaba._**

 ** _-¡Increíble!- emocionado, agarro un cuaderno y un lápiz. –¡Tengo que anotarte en mi diario!- pero antes de poder decir algo más, una mano se apoyo en su hombro._**

 ** _-Por favor, no lo hagas- le suplico con preocupación. –Te ayudare con lo que quieras pero no escribas de mi…ningún humano debe saber que hay un ángel en la tierra y menos merodeando por el bosque-_**

 ** _-Está bien, no lo hare- asintió dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa nuevamente. –Y por cierto, soy Stanford Pines-_**

 ** _-¡Santo cielo, tienes 6 dedos!- no pudo evitar exclamar con asombro al ver la mano que el castaño le extendía. Ford sonrío nervioso, mientras que ella estrecha su mano con la ajena, cerrando un trato._**

-Hice todo lo que él me pidió- murmuro suavemente, llamando la atención de los gemelos. –Le ayude en todo…pero…- apretó fuertemente los puños. Mabel la miro un momento y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro para apoyarla, mientras que Dipper apoyo su mano en su espalda. –…Me olvide de Bill…- una solitaria lagrima surco por su mejilla pero la limpio rápidamente. –Cuando me entere de que Ford había conocido a Bill, ya era muy tarde…el trato ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás…él me pidió ayuda para construir el portal pero me negué totalmente y después…-

-El tío Ford quedo atrapado dentro del portal y el tío Stan lo sustituyo, convirtiendo este lugar en la cabaña del misterio, ¿verdad?- le sonrío ligeramente Dipper.

-Exacto- asintió rápidamente. –Me quede con Stan para ayudarle…intentamos muchísimas veces reconstruir el portal con tan solo las notas del diario N°1 pero siempre se destruía o no funcionaba- se encogió de hombros. –Los rumores sobre criaturas extrañas en el bosque rondaban por el pueblo entero, así que me tuve que ir para disminuirlos y después…aparecieron ustedes y no me anime aparecer- abrazo sus piernas, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. –Si lo piensas bien...todo lo que paso fue mi culpa…si yo hubiera estado más atenta, Ford jamás habría hecho un trato con él…pero…- las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas pero ella no hacia esfuerzo alguno por secarlas. –…p-pero tenía que pasar…Ford tenía que conocerlo…e-el p-portal tenía que ser c-construido…p-pero…- enterró la cara en sus brazos, sin saber cómo continuar o que decir. Los gemelos simplemente guardaron silencio, acompañando al triste ángel.


	4. Vista futura

**Mica: Holis mi gente, estoy de regreso y lo más feliz que se puede ¡Aprobé mis materias! Así que se me vino algo de inspiración y escribí esto antes de que se me vaya, espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

 **PD: Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. También recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas.**

* * *

Los gemelos no hablaban, el silencio de la habitación solamente interrumpido por los sollozos del ángel. De la nada, Ángela desapareció. Mabel dejo escapar un bufido cuando cayó a la cama ante la falta de donde apoyarse y pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a ambos castaños.

-¡Soos!- sonrieron al verlo entrar al cuarto.

-Ho…hola chicos- les saludo con una sonrisa. –¿Han visto mi gorro? No lo encuentro por ningún lado-

-Nop, no lo hemos visto- negaron ambos rápidamente. Justo en eso, el cerdito entro a la habitación, pasando por entre las piernas del más alto y con la gorra en boca.

-¡Ahí está Soos!- se rio Mabel, al mismo que extendía la mano hacia su mascota pero este le esquivo rápidamente.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cerdito!- Soos se le lanzo pero Pato corrió fuera de la habitación, con el más alto detrás de él. Lo gemelos se rieron, escuchando los gritos de Soos para recuperar su gorra.

-Se caerá- se voltearon de golpe: en medio de la habitación estaba Ángela, flotando con tranquilidad y mirando atentamente sus dedos entrelazados pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Los miro de reojo, su sonrisa solamente aumento al ver la expresión de los menores. –Su amigo Soos…se caerá por las escaleras pero no se hará daño-

-¡Soos!- reaccionaron cuando escucharon sus gritos y el sonido de algo rodar por las escaleras. Corrieron fuera del dormitorio, observando a su amigo tirado al final de las escaleras.

-¡Estoy bien!- levanto el brazo con el pulgar en alto, dejándolo caer a los pocos segundos.

-¿Cómo…?- Dipper se rasco ligeramente la nuca.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso?- se rio, llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose en el aire. –No ha sido nada- pronto, su espalda choco contra el piso por causa del repentino peso sobre su cuerpo.

-¡¿Puedes ver el futuro?!- Mabel se le había lanzado de golpe, sintiendo la emoción recorrer su cuerpo entero. -¡Eso es genial!-

-Tranquila pequeña- con sus poderes la dejo suavemente de pie en el suelo, para después sentarse en el aire. –Tengo una vista futura pero no como ustedes lo creen-

-Entonces, ¿cómo funciona?- sonrío Dipper con curiosidad. –¿Puedes ver lo que pasara mañana o la semana que viene…o el mes que viene?- pronto, los gemelos se encontraban hablando entre ellos. Pensando en las posibilidades de aquel poder de su amiga.

-He chicos…- ninguno le prestó atención. –¡Chicos!- obtuvo el mismo resultado. –¡CHICOS!- los gemelos se voltearon hacia ella. –Escuchen, todas esas abusiones suenan geniales pero…mi visión futura no funciona así-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Dipper arqueando una ceja.

-Pues…he…¿Cómo se los explico?- murmuro para sí misma, sonriendo cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Posiciono sus manos frente a ella y pronto la imagen de un camino apareció en el aire, se podía ver perfectamente a una figurita caminar con tranquilidad…siguiendo el camino, sin desviarse. –El camino de la vida es largo, con bastantes obstáculos, los cuales tienen que superar para poder continuar…- el hombrecito salto una piedra que apareció en su camino. –El destino, futuro o como quieran llamarlo puede cambiar dependiendo de sus decisiones- el camino se dividió en varias direcciones. –Eso es lo que yo puedo ver…sucesos importantes de van o deben suceder…o simplemente pequeños momentos que pasaran a continuación-

-¡Dame un ejemplo!- el ángel parpadeo ligeramente, mirando a Mabel sin entenderle del todo. –Dijiste que el futuro puede cambiar dependiendo de lo que hacemos ¿o no?…¡dame un ejemplo!- ella quedo pensativa, tocándose ligeramente la punta de la nariz con el índice.

-Bueno…si Dipper no hubiera encontrado el diario, no hubiera sospechado de "Norman" y si no lo hacía, nada detendría a los gnomos de casarse con Mabel- el castaño no pudo evitar reírse ante la mueca de su hermana. –Si no hubieran detenido a Bill cuando se metió a la mente de Stan, hubiéramos tenido resultados malos…aunque eso está un poco borroso- se rasco la nuca, intentando recordar otro suceso. –También está el hecho de que si Mabel hubiera apretado el botón del portal, solamente hubieran retrasado lo inevitable. Stanford habría vuelto de todas formas gracias a Stan, aunque eso no arreglaría su relación…ni tampoco ese orbe raro- agito ligeramente la cabeza. –Lo siento, los sucesos no realizados están muy borrosos-

-Impresionante- murmuro Dipper.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo si…- Mabel dudo por un momento. –…si el tío Stan y Ford no hubieran peleado?- Dipper apoyo su mano en el hombro.

-Se hubieran mudado aquí y ustedes hubieran venido aquí de todas formas…si es lo que querías saber- la castaña asintió, para después sonreír.

-Un momento…- Dipper quedo pensativo. –…si tú podías ver algunas cosas del futuro, ¿Por qué no evitaste que Bill hablara con el tío Ford?-

-Ya se los dije- desvió la mirada. –Hay cosas que deben suceder y no se pueden evitar para nada…Además, Bill logro bloquear mi vista futura por un momento- se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos afuera a divertirnos?- pregunto Mabel con una gran sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio momentáneo.

-¡Vamos!- los gemelos fueron los primeros en salir corriendo de la habitación. Ángela se rio y los siguió a paso lento.

-No quiero que nada les pase…y eso tú lo sabes perfectamente- ella se detuvo y se volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con un hombre de traje apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados..

-Hola Stan- le sonrío enormemente. –Yo lo sé y hare todo lo que está en mi poder para protegerlos-

-Eso espero- se le acerco y se detuvo a su lado, ambos quedando totalmente quietos. –Son la única familia que tengo y no dejare que nada les pase- con esas últimas palabras, siguió su camino. Ángela suspiro y sonrío, para después dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta principal.

-¿Mabel?- se extraño de verla ahí, sentada a un costado, abrazando su rodillas y con la mirada baja. –¿Qué paso, pequeña?- se arrodillo a su lado, notando la ausencia de alguien.

-Dipper se fue con el tío Ford a hacer quien sabe que cosas- suspiro con tristeza. Le alegraba que su hermano y su tío se llevaran bien pero empezaba a sentir que estaba quedando de lado.

-Está pasando…no falta mucho- pensó Ángela con una mueca en el rostro, la cual borro rápidamente y la reemplazo con una sonrisa.

-Ho, arriba es animo cariño- le palmeo la cabeza con suavidad. –Tú y yo aun podemos divertirnos, haremos lo que tú quieras-

-¿En serio?- ella asintió rápidamente. -¡Genial, vamos!- antes de poder reaccionar, ya se encontraba siendo arrastrada por Mabel hacia quien sabe dónde.

-Las cosas se complicaran…- apretó ligeramente la mano de la castaña. –Solo espero que nada se salga de las manos-


End file.
